Sentenced For Life
by SummonTheDemon
Summary: A slightly insane Clary attends the opening ceremony for a prison that she is soon sentenced for life to for killing lawyer, Robert Lightwood and his wife, Maryse Lightwood


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic, i only own the storyline, blah blah blah...

A/N My first multi-chapter fic! YAY! Warning: This chapter is rated T+ for child neglection and a poor excuse for graphic violence. ENJOY! (Sorry for any OCCness in the characters)

One Buisness Man A'Bleeding

"Clary, you must be ready darling, you've been up there for half an hour!"

Clary sighed, looking down at herself. her Mom had chosen her clothes. Bluebell frill dress, all puffy sleeves and petticoats. Ugh. She looked 5, not 15! She desperately pulled her fingers through her hair, trying to neaten it up. Her Mom had put it in a bun, but Clary had got mad with a piece of taut hair and had picked up her pocket knife to cut it off, resulting in her bun falling out. Clary grabbed a hair tie and raked her hair into a messy bun. She wrapped the band around her hair 3 or 4 times round , slipped her knife into her pocket and legged it downstairs. She came to a halt in front of the sliding panel mirror in the hallway and frowned at her hair. Messy, but it'd have to do. Her Mom walked up next to her, in a creamy-peach ankle long dress and white strappy heels, Pearl and Morganite braclets adorned her wrists, a opal covered purse clasped in her right hand, her fire-red hair, the same as Clary's, tighed in a bun, wrapped around with a red braid, diamond beads threaded into it. "Mom! You look beautiful!" Clary gasped. Jocelyn giggled like a young school girl, her hand over her mouth. Clary looked up to her mother's eyes. Slightly glazed over. Brilliant. She had been drinking again. What had it been this time? Vodka? Wine? Whiskey? Straight up beer? Whatever it had been, it had hit her hard. She was swaying on her high heels. Clary grabbed her mothers arm and eased her purse out of her hands. She opened it. Yep. A small bottle of Vodka shots.. She took it out and slipped it in her bow covered front pocket, where it clinked against her pocket knife. With a click, Clary closed the purse, placing it in Jocelyn's hand. her mother gave her a confused look, but they walked out the door none the less, heading to the train station.

"We hearby declare this prison, named The Institute, open!" Hodge Starkweather shouted into the megaphone in his hand, Clary rolled her eyes. Everybody knew that Hodge Starkweather was a complete and utter idiot., for lack of better words. She clapped anyway. At that moment, Robert Lightwood walked on stage, tying a knot of anger in her chest, making her stomach burn with rage.

Robert had been her stepfather after her birth father had been sentenced to death because he shot 16 children and 5 adults to death out of rage. Robert had been going behind her mother's back with his now wife, Maryse Lightwood. Robert finished talking. Hewalked of stage and went behind a pair of curtains. An idea struck Clary. She started to run through the now starting party, glancing back at her mother, taking shots of what looked like Vodka. When Clary reached the curtain, she went to her pocket. Knife. Duct Tape. Rope. Good. She slipped behind the curtain and spotted Robert shuffling through files. Perfect. He was alone, just the way she liked it. A maniacal grin spread across her face as she reached into her pocket, grabbed her knife and stabbed her stepfather in the shoulder blade, feeling satisfaction at the steady trickle of blood just visible through his white shirt. Robert gasped. She stabbed him 5 or 6 more times in the stomach, back, throat and chest. Eventually he was dead. Clary smiled. Just as she was reaching into her pocket totigh up Robert's limbs, Maryse walked in, smiling. Her wide smile turned into an O of shock as she looked down at Clary; Insane grin, bloody knife covered in her dear Robert's blood. Maryse gasped. Clary stood. Maryse was paralysed, good. She threw the knife, letting out a content sigh as the blade sunk into Maryse's chest. The older woman crumpled to the floor.

Clary was cleaning herself and her victims up as two Security Guards walked in. "Mr. Lightwood you are late for your spee..." The man on the lefts voice trailed away as they saw Clary. She smiled at them, waving and saying, "HI! I'm Clary!"

A/N Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for Clary and Jocelyn's OCCness. Review nicely! Every chapter/ one shot i'm gonna chose a song that i listened to while writing! Song: Havana- Camila Cabelo (Nightcore Remix)


End file.
